


Graduation Day

by Faye_Reynolds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Definite fluff, Drabble, M/M, fluff?, midam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Tumblr drabble that I thought I'd post here in case anyone else didn't get to read it. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Day

It was supposed to be a happy day. So why did Michael feel so empty and unfulfilled? He graduated with Summa Cum Laude, his family was there to celebrate with him, and he was offered and accepted a position at a prestigious law firm.

He had everything.

Except.

He turned at the sound of his name coming from a familiar voice.

_Adam._

“Congratulations!” Adam, Michael’s best friend of four years, pulled him in for a hug.

Since the moment the tall, handsome man crashed, quite literally, into Michael’s life, he’d been in love with him.

Of course, being Michael, he’d never done anything about it.

Michael recalled the first time he met Adam. Both men were running to catch their early morning class. Neither paid any attention to where they were going.

Five, four, three, two, one…books and boys fell to the ground.

Both apologized and quickly gathered their things.

Each grabbed the other’s book by mistake and rushed off in opposite directions.

Michael would never forget the first time he caught scent of Adam’s mixture of musk, woods, and an underlying note of pure masculinity that was just Adam.

He smelled that same smell now.

He knew this was his chance.

This was it.

Michael was leaving in two weeks and Adam was going away to Medical School.

“…and they are throwing a huge party at the house later tonight. Knowing my brothers and yours, it’ll be crazy. Good thing we know the sheriff, right? I still can’t believe they’re engage- ”

 “Adam, shut up.”

Adam’s eyes widened at the demand, but Michael ignored it and walked towards him.

Michael had a new, unwavering determination to show Adam how he felt. It pumped through his veins.

_It’s now or never._

Michael placed his hands on Adam’s shoulders and rubbed his thumbs against the collarbones up and down a few times.

“M-Michael, what are you do-!”

Michael silenced the question with a powerful and all encompassing, possessive kiss. He didn’t worry about the fact that he was probably ending his longest and greatest friendship. He didn’t care that Adam would probably punch him or yell at him. He didn’t wonder what their entire class thought of the Salutatorian kissing the Valedictorian. If this was his only chance to kiss Adam, he was going to savor it and not think about the consequences.

He was so busy _not_ thinking that he hadn’t noticed that Adam was kissing back.

_He’s kissing back…and quite vigorously!_

Michael pulled away and noticed the way the way Adam’s lips chased his before Adam’s came to his senses.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked incredulously.

Adam’s, already pink, cheeks deepened in color and he scratched the back of his neck before he answered.

“I was…uh…I was kissing my best friend.”

“But why?”

“He kissed me first, so I think I should be asking that question.”

Michael stared at Adam. He looked into the blue, almost grey eyes. Those eyes that followed him day and night for four years.

“Because I’m in love with you Adam. I have been for four years now and I understand if you no longer want to-“

Michael was silence with a kiss this time. A slow, sweet kiss.

“I love you too, Michael. I was always scared that I loved you too much. I was terrified that you would never love me the way I loved you.”

Adam’s confession made Michael’s heart swell and beat so loudly, he was sure Adam could hear it.

Michael kissed Adam once more and the two just stood chest to chest for a few moments.

A slap to the back of Michael’s head caused him to reel back.

“Ow!”

“Jesus Christ Mike, took you long enough.” Michael’s oldest brother, Luke, stopped next to him and looked at him with a warm smile.

A slap to Adam’s back made him fall forward into Michael with the sheer force of it.

“Holy shit Adam, four years of Michael-this and Michael-that, and you wait until graduation?” Dean asked with a light laugh.

“We never thought he’d actually get the balls to make a move, Mike. Good on you for taking the first step.” Sam chimed in with a bright smile.

Michael and Adam just looked at each other and smiled.

Cas, Michael’s other older brother, slapped all three men’s heads in succession and then congratulated the two graduates.

“Sam, please get your rude fiancé out of here before I smite him. Dean, I expect more from you.”

Dean’s face grew guilty and Sam and Luke left quickly after Cas’ threat.

“We’re going to go. You two stay and have fun and we’ll see you later.”

Cas, the peacemaker, grabbed Dean, lightly, by his right arm and guided him out of the hall.

Michael and Adam just started laughing, long and loud.

When their laughter finally subsided, the two men just looked at each other.

Michael stepped back towards Adam and just held his hands while looking into Adam’s eyes.

“So what now?”

“Now?”

“How do we work this out?” Michael hated that his practicality had to ruin one of the happiest moments of his life.

Adam sighed.

“I don’t know yet, but we’ll work it out. We always do.”

Michael nodded. For once his rationality went out the window.

“I know.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I’m going with you. I can get a job anywhere, but I can’t have you. I’m not losing you, when I’ve only just gotten you. I love you Adam. I’ll follow anywhere.”

Adam smiled brightly and kiss Michael again.

“Anywhere?”

Michael smiled against Adam’s lips.

“Anywhere.”

 


End file.
